October 30, 2014 NXT results
The October 30, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 25, 2014. Summary Sami Zayn was out to continue along his road to redemption this week on NXT, but standing in his way was a huge roadblock, in the form of Titus O’Neil. Could the fiery French-Canadian get vengeance for his crushing loss to Titus and move on toward the NXT Championship? Five tag teams were fighting for a title opportunity in this Battle Royal. In order for a team to be eliminated from the bout, only one member had to be thrown over the top rope and have both feet touch the arena floor. Though The Ascension eliminated every other team in the bout, Hideo Itami ended Konnor & Viktor's championship dreams, making his presence felt and giving Aiden English & Simon Gotch an opening to dump the monsters and earn a future title opportunity! After the bout, Itami rushed to battle his monstrous rivals, but the numbers game caught up with the Japanese sensation once again, as The Ascension left him lying after a vicious attack. Later that night, a furious Itami vowed that if Konnor & Viktor want a fight, he will bring a friend next week! The self-proclaimed “Princess of Staten Island” faced her first true test in NXT, in the form of main roster Diva Emma. Carmella showed no fear in the face of a veteran opponent, taking the fight right to Emma. Though she had fun at her inexperienced opponent's expense, Emma soon fell victim to Carmella's vicious submission hold and had no choice but to tap out. NXT's Wrecking Ball was ready for destruction this week as he took on Justin Gabriel. Though The Cape Town Werewolf tried to stick and move to evade his foe's attack, Dempsey bulldozed Gabriel and pummeled him into the canvas. Bull scaled the ropes and hit a diving headbutt to seal the victory. The stoic Baron Corbin made quick work of yet another opponent this week. With the NXT Universe keeping time, Corbin connected with the devastating End of Days and picked up the win in less than 20 seconds! After losing his hair because of his former partner's cowardice, Marcus Louis wasted little time in getting his hands on Sylvester Lefort. As he soundly defeated his former friend with a devastating slam, the frightening words Louis screamed echoed throughout the arena: “You did this to me!” The resilient Sami Zayn did not back down against the much larger foe he lost to several weeks ago. In fact, Zayn traded blows with the huge O’Neil, until Titus connected with several crushing strikes, dazing the French-Canadian and allowing Titus to impose his will. Though Titus muscled him around the ring with ease, Zayn refused to stay down. The fiery phenom found a second wind, battling back to his feet and hurling Titus into the turnbuckles with an exploder suplex, leaving him in perfect position for the Helluva Kick to win the match. While Zayn was able to move past Titus O’Neil on his road to redemption, there is still plenty standing between him and the NXT Title. After the bout, Zayn was confronted by Tyler Breeze, who said that if Zayn really wants to be NXT Champion, he'll have to go through Prince Pretty. The rematch from TakeOver in May has been made by NXT GM William Regal for next week! Can Zayn overcome the Superstar who defeated him to become No. 1 Contender? Results ; ; *Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) and Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger in a NXT Tag Team Championship No. 1 Contender tag team battle royal (6:30) *Carmella defeated Emma by submission (4:55) *Bull Dempsey defeated Justin Gabriel (3:45) *Baron Corbin defeated Tony Briggs (0:20) *Marcus Louis defeated Sylvester Lefort (1:20) *Sami Zayn defeated Titus O’Neil (8:00) Image Gallery NXT_247_Photo_01.jpg NXT_247_Photo_02.jpg NXT_247_Photo_03.jpg NXT_247_Photo_04.jpg NXT_247_Photo_05.jpg NXT_247_Photo_06.jpg NXT_247_Photo_07.jpg NXT_247_Photo_08.jpg NXT_247_Photo_09.jpg NXT_247_Photo_10.jpg NXT_247_Photo_11.jpg NXT_247_Photo_12.jpg NXT_247_Photo_13.jpg NXT_247_Photo_14.jpg NXT_247_Photo_15.jpg NXT_247_Photo_16.jpg NXT_247_Photo_17.jpg NXT_247_Photo_18.jpg NXT_247_Photo_19.jpg NXT_247_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #121 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #247 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events